Kurtsofsky OneShot
by ItsTotallyAwesome
Summary: Just a Kurtofsky One-Shot. If you don't ship it, don't read it.


**Author's**** Note:** **I don't really have much to say about this. It's Kurtofsky, so if you don't ship it don't read.**

**Pretty much, it's how I kinda wish the locker room scene had have gone.**

**This is un-beta'd as is most of my work, so any spelling or grammar mistakes are mine, and I apologise.**

**Disclaimer #1: Yes, I ship Klaine. No, I don't want Blaine to not be on the show. Yes, I think that if Blaine hadn't come along, there could have been a decent love story between Kurt and Dave.**

**Disclaimer #2: I don't own Glee, Dave, Kurt or anything associated with it.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>A loud crash rang through the hall as Kurt's back hit the lockers. He gasped, the air leaving his lungs from the impact.<p>

He saw the jock turn his back to walk away.

_Courage_ he thought.

"Stop! Hold on!" He yelled down the hall, following the letterman jacket in the locker room.

"I'm talking to you. Don't just run away from me." Kurt yelled once in the locker room. "Why are you doing this? Dave!"

Dave continued to do things in his lock, ignoring Kurt's yelling. Kurt was so frustrating. He looked... he looked hot all angry and stuff. His neck was tensing and Dave had to try incredibly hard to not stare.

"Girl's locker rooms the other way." He spat out, internally cursing himself. He hated being mean to Kurt, but he had no choice. Right?

"Oh, give it up!" Kurt said, voice slightly softer than before.

"Just get lost Hummel. I don't wanna catch your gay!"

"Yeah, because all us gays are out to convert and molest you." Kurt said mockingly and Dave felt tears prickling behind his eyes. Kurt looked so hurt and he just hated it.

"Kurt get out of here." He tried to sound tough but it came out as more of a broken sob.

Kurt seemed to falter for a second. Dave never called him Kurt, and Dave never sounded like that.

"Karofsky... Dave." He said softly. "I... I know why you do this."

Kurt knew he was taking a chance with this, but he really did want to help Dave.

"What are you talking about?" Dave said, not even trying to hide his tears any more.

"I know that you just do it to hide who you are... what you are. You have to know that there are people who won't judge you. There are people who want to help you."

Dave shut the locker door and leant against it, tilting his head back and taking a deep breath.

"I know." He said finally. "But I can't. I can't tell anyone, Kurt."

"I... I understand how hard it can be, but you can't let them beat you."

"I can't even imagine how hard it would be. I can't... I can't go through what I put you through."

Kurt nodded in understanding.

Dave let out an exasperated sigh and moved to sit on a bench. Kurt followed and sat down a decent distance away from him, not wanting to make Dave uncomfortable.

"How do you do it?" Dave asked after a while. "How do you put up with all the crap?"

Kurt thought for a while.

"I just... I try to remind myself that it'll all be worth it. I... it's my dream to go to New York. And... in New York the people are so much more accepting, you know? I just remind myself that one day I'm going to be there and I'll be able to be myself without all the judgement. I'll be able to hold hands with the person I love and not be judged... I have to be optomistic... that's how."

Dave looked up from where he was staring at the floor to look at Kurt, their eyes meeting for a moment before he looked away again.

_Why?_ He thought. _Why did I have to fall in love with him?_

"What's your dream? Where do you want to be in ten years?" Kurt asked him, trying to catch Dave's eyes which were looking at anything but Kurt.

"I... Ten Years? I want to be getting married. I want to be in love." He said honestly

000

Dave smiled at his mother who was in the front row of seats, two from the left. He frowned slightly at the spot he had left for his father... just in case.

Things had been different ever since Dave had come out to his dad, during his senior year. They didn't speak very much, but he still sent the wedding invitation and saved a seat.

He heard the music begin and turned to the end of the walk way.

The breeze was cool and the autumn leaves decorated the ground. Of course they'd decided on an outdoor wedding.

He straightened his jacket and smiled when he saw the boy, no, man at the appear at the end.

His brown eyes met the clear blue ones as they got closer.

"Kurt, you look beautiful." He said, taking the man's soft hand and helping him up the steps.

"You're not too bad yourself." Kurt smiled.

They said their vows and _I do's _and shared their first kiss as a married couple, Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes squealing from beside the couple.

Dave looked out to the small crowd (they had decided on a small wedding, just some close friends and family) and met Burt's eye. The man just smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

Dave returned his eyes to Kurt's, the smaller man flush against his body.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you, Dave."

000

David felt a hand on his back and sighed. He couldn't let Kurt see what he was truly thinking and feeling.

"There you go. That's something."

"But, what if... What if I already love someone?" His eyes met Kurt's, but this time neither of them looked away. "What if I love someone who doesn't love me back... who can't love me back because I've been horrible to them?"

"I... who is it?"

Dave didn't say anything. He just started sobbing.

Kurt instinctively moved closer and wrapped an arm around Dave's broad shoulders. He rubbed the jock's back and tried to be as comforting as possible.

When his crying died down a bit he sat up and looked at Kurt.

"Do you think there's hope for me? In New York I mean... I've always loved singing and performing and..."

"I think that you are a good person, Dave. And I think that if you try, you could do whatever you like. You could go to New York and get married." Kurt smiled and Dave's heart broke.

Kurt stood up and went to turn away, but he was stopped by a hand grabbing his.

"Kurt." Dave said, standing up and looking Kurt in the eye, not dropping his hand.

"I... I love you." His voice was shaky and he squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for a slap to the face that didn't come.

Instead, a pair of tentative lips touched his. They were soft and barely there, the slightest pressure being placed. It was as if Kurt was worried Dave would reject the kiss completely.

Dave did quite the opposite, leaning in and bringing his other hand around to the small of Kurt's back.

When they pulled back both were feeling light-headed and both were wearing the same shy smile.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Kurt said, squeezing Dave's hand. "I don't know if I love you, to be honest... but I think I could."

Dave just smiled and squeezed back. That was good enough for him.

"Kurt, would you... uh. Would you want to be my... boyfriend?" Dave asked shyly.

"Of course." Kurt smiled and leant in for another chaste kiss.

Dave smiled and then let got of Kurt's hand to take his letterman jacket off.

"Here," he draped it over Kurt's shoulders. "Would you... where it? At school?"

"Are you sure? I mean... then people would know."

"I... yes. I'm sure. I want people to know. It's time I accepted who I am... And now I don't have to do it alone."

He felt tears prickling behind his eyes but refused to let them fall.

"And... could I hold your hand?" He asked.

"Sure." Kurt smiled up at him, reaching out a hand.

Dave smiled. Maybe things would be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it :)<strong>

**Feel free to review :P**

**xoxo**


End file.
